


День великих замечательных ошибок

by lotioniel



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Kidfic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotioniel/pseuds/lotioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раз-Два проводит сутки со своей племянницей. Красавчик Боб спешит на помощь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День великих замечательных ошибок

-1-

Это был день великих ошибок. Первую из них Раз-Два совершил, ответив на звонок сестры в четыре утра. В детстве он никогда не мог отказать Марте ни в одной самой кошмарной просьбе и уж точно не смог бы отказать сейчас, когда она, рыдая, принялась рассказывать о том, что подруга ее подруги видела Эдди в Абердине с другой женщиной.  
— Окей, я его вздую, — произнес Раз-Два, когда причитания закончились и в разговоре возникла неловкая пауза. — Отхуярю так, что навсегда запомнит, как тебе изменять.  
— Фрэдди, ты что, твою мать, меня не слушал? — голос, надо сказать, у Марты был весьма противный. — Не надо никого бить! Я прошу тебя просто посидеть с Эммой, пока я сама съезжу в Абердин и разберусь с этим козлом.  
— Ладно, — ответил Раз-Два. А что ему оставалось делать?

-2-

Дверь за Мартой захлопнулась, как минимум на сутки отрезав Раз-Два от нормального мужского мира, где существуют пиво, покер, женские сиськи и футбольные матчи. Раз-Два понадеялся, что ему удастся это пережить, и попытался поудобнее ухватить ребенка.  
Для восьмимесячной девочки Эмма была чертовски тяжелой. Не то чтобы Раз-Два так уж часто приходилось таскать на руках восьмимесячных детей, конечно же.  
— Кто у нас тут такой маленький, кто у нас тут такой хорошенький? — Раз-Два попробовал наладить контакт, но почувствовал себя крайне глупо: Эмма смотрела на него внимательными синими глазами и, казалось, люто осуждала эту его попытку посюсюкать.  
— Мда, — произнес Раз-Два, припомнив, что его мать всегда советовала разговаривать с детьми как со взрослыми. — Слушай, мы начали не очень, но, уверен, у нас с тобой много общего и все получится.  
И тут Эмма сказала: «Блёээ», — ее вытошнило прямо ему на рубашку. А потом она горько зарыдала.  
В этот самый момент Раз-Два понял, что ни хера у них не получится. Он кое-как умыл Эмму, устроил на диване, заложив подушкой, чтобы не упала, и схватил мобильник.  
— Бобски, ты должен меня спасти! — прокричал он на сонное «алло».  
Это была его вторая большая ошибка.

-3-

— Ребенок, — произнес Боб, когда Раз-Два открыл ему дверь с орущей Эммой на руках.  
Раз-Два кивнул.  
— Ребенок, — повторил Боб.  
Раз-Два кивнул еще раз.  
— У тебя ребенок?  
— Ребенок у Марты, — терпеливо пояснил Раз-Два. — У меня только головная, блядь, боль. Не стой на пороге, заходи уже.  
Пока Боб мыл руки, Раз-Два рылся в пакете с детскими вещами, который оставила ему Марта, в поисках чего-нибудь, что помогло бы успокоить Эмму.  
— Может, она голодная? — спросил Боб, вернувшись из ванной.  
— Откуда я знаю? — беспомощно произнес Раз-Два. — И вообще, это вы, педики, должны уметь обращаться с детьми. Нам, настоящим мужикам, это вовсе не обязательно.  
Боб нахмурился, и где-то очень глубоко внутри Раз-Два почувствовал укол того, что заменяло ему совесть. Не настолько сильный, чтобы извиниться, но достаточный для того, чтобы испугаться, что Боб обидится и уйдет, оставив его наедине с маленьким монстром.  
— Эй, слушай, я вовсе не... — начал было Раз-Два, но Боб его перебил:  
— Смотри, какая штука, — он выудил из пакета плюшевого жирафа. — Держи!  
Эмма ухватила игрушку и замолчала.  
— Это было легко, — произнес Раз-Два, раздосадованный тем, что сам до этого не додумался.  
— Ага, — согласился Боб и продолжил рассматривать содержимое пакета, выкладывая на стол то, что могло понадобиться в первую очередь: коробку с кашей, упаковку детского печенья, контейнер с бутылкой. — Не грузись, это вполне может быть весело.  
По мнению Раз-Два, в его голосе не хватало убежденности.  
— Ладно, что дальше?  
— Думаю, нам все-таки стоит ее накормить.  
Боб принялся искать чистую кастрюлю и в итоге, скорчив недовольную рожу, вымыл всю посуду, которую Раз-Два за неделю накидал в мойку.  
Эмма спокойно сидела на руках, с интересом следила за перемещениями Боба по кухне.  
— Мне кажется, ты ей нравишься, — ревниво заметил Раз-Два.  
Боб только улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Я тоже в восторге от маленькой леди, — произнес он, перемешивая кашу, стараясь избавиться от комков.  
— Выглядит не очень, — сообщил ему Раз-Два.  
— Ну, может, на вкус лучше, — пожал плечами Боб и подул на ложку. — Попробуй.  
— Срань господня, как дети могут это есть? — возмутился Раз-Два, сплевывая в мойку. — Не смей ржать, Бобски, или я заставлю тебя, блядь, сожрать целую кастрюлю этого дерьма!  
Но Боб никак не мог остановиться. Раз-Два не выдержал и огрел его по спине грязным полотенцем. Эмма засмеялась.  
— Корми ее, пока она открыла рот!  
Эмме каша тоже не понравилась. Она снова сказала: «Блёээ», — но на этот раз Раз-Два был морально готов.  
— Что делать будем? — спросил он, вытираясь.  
Боб вытащил из пачки печенье.  
— Да ладно, — отмахнулся он, когда Раз-Два засомневался, что это подходящая еда. — Ты любимый дядя, тебе положено ее баловать.  
«Любимый дядя — звучит неплохо», — подумал Раз-Два. Не то чтобы он собирался когда-либо в этом признаться.  
Пока Эмма жевала свое печенье, они успели кое-как, методом проб и ошибок поменять подгузник (в процессе Раз-Два пару раз порывался бежать блевать в ванную) и переодеть ее в чистый костюмчик. Потом включили телевизор на какой-то канал про животных и уселись на диван. Боб принялся играть с Эммой, щекотать пятки и ладони, отчего она смешно ежилась, взвизгивала и смеялась. Потом Боб стал вспоминать идиотские детские песенки. И не сказать, что у него был такой уж ужасный голос, скорее наоборот. В любом случае Эмме очень нравилось.  
Немного позже Раз-Два поднялся с дивана, чувствуя себя совсем бесполезным.  
— Все-таки пойду хоть молока погрею, — буркнул он. Боб кивнул, мол, ладно, давай.  
Пока Раз-Два пытался вытащить бутылку из контейнера, пока грел воду, ругаясь, читал инструкцию на банке и разводил смесь, прошло минут тридцать. Когда он наконец перелил молоко в бутылку и принялся вытирать мокрый пол, ему пришло в голову, что в гостиной слишком тихо. Подозрительно тихо. Бубнил телевизор, что-то про крокодилов в естественной среде обитания, а вот ни Боба, ни Эммы слышно не было.  
— Эй, вы там в порядке? — крикнул Раз-Два. Никто не ответил.  
Бросив бутылку, он кинулся в гостиную, успев за полсекунды навоображать себе всяких ужасов.  
Все было в порядке.  
Боб лежал на боку. Эмма устроилась под его рукой ближе к диванной спинке.  
— Чего орешь? — сонно прошептал Боб, не открывая глаз. — Не видишь, мы спим?  
Раз-Два вздохнул и отправился в спальню за одеялом. Потом он долго сидел на табуретке перед диваном, слушая тихое сопение ребенка, и смотрел на Боба. Во сне Боб казался совсем молодым. Раз-Два не дал бы ему и двадцати.  
Смотреть на спящего Красавчика Боба — да, это была его третья большая ошибка.

-4-

В половину шестого им стало скучно. Раз-Два мечтал о пиве, но, понятное дело, это желание было из разряда невозможного.  
Боб валялся на ковре и щипал довольную выспавшуюся Эмму за щеки.  
— Пошли проветримся, — ныл он.  
— С ребенком?  
— А что такого? — удивился Боб. — Женщины же как-то шляются с детьми.  
Раз-Два пожал плечами.  
— А это что за хуйня? — спросил он, когда Боб вытащил из пакета нечто, отдаленно напоминающее тряпку с ремнями.  
— Думаю, это чтобы носить ребенка на груди. Давай-ка попробуем, — с этими словами Боб подхватил Эмму на руки.  
Раз-Два хотел было сказать, чтобы Боб прекратил заниматься всякими глупостями и бесить его, но заранее заготовленную фразу перебил звонок мобильного.  
— Эй, вы где вообще? — потребовал Мямля. — Я вас уже час жду!  
— Ох, блядь, — отозвался Раз-Два, за всеми детскими приключениями забывший про традиционный субботний покер в баре. — Слушай, Мямля, у нас тут кое-какие проблемы. Наверное, сегодня не получится.  
— Получится! Ребенок — это не повод отказывать себе в развлечениях, — заявил Боб, наконец правильно застегнувший детский рюкзак. Эмма согласно запищала. — Ничего не случится из-за того, что мы прошвырнемся до нашего бара.  
И это была ошибка номер четыре.

-5-

— У нас ребенок! — закричал Боб, входя в бар.  
Стюарт закатил глаза, Мямля подавился своим пивом и закашлялся.  
— Поздравляю, — меланхолично отозвался Джонни, рассматривая дно своего стакана. — Могли бы пораньше предупредить, месяцев за девять до. Я б успел купить вам подарок.  
Раз-Два раздраженно передернул плечами. Если бы он знал, что Арч отпустит Джонни шляться в одиночку, хуй бы он вообще вышел из квартиры. В последнее время Джонни был совсем без тормозов.  
— Как дела у дядюшки Арчи? — поинтересовался Боб, устраиваясь за столом.  
— Все у него зашибись, — буркнул Джонни, скорчив обиженную гримасу, и потребовал у Стюарта еще виски.  
— Поссорились, — одними губами прошептал Мямля. Раз-Два кивнул, мол, блядь, мы как-то уже поняли.  
— Так вы будете играть, мальчики? — поинтересовался Джонни. — У меня есть тысяча фунтов, которую я просто обязан проебать за этот вечер, чтобы полностью соответствовать представлениям Арчи о бесполезном поколении.  
— Ладно, — ответил Раз-Два.  
Мямля чиркнул зажигалкой. Боб выдернул сигарету у него из рук и затушил о пивную кружку.  
Стюарт хмыкнул и поставил перед ним и Раз-Два по стакану с содовой.  
Эмма засмеялась и принялась хлопать в ладоши.

Через два часа Джонни подгреб к себе кучу мятых банкнот.  
— Ну, если вам больше нечего поставить... — протянул он.  
— Нечего, — хмуро отрезал Раз-Два. У него в бумажнике остались деньги только на кэб, потому что хрена с два он собирался шляться по темноте и рисковать Эммой.  
— Ну, у вас есть ребенок! — радостно произнес Джонни. — Помните все эти милые сказки, в которых люди играют в кости с Сатаной и ставят на кон своих первенцев?  
Раз-Два подумал, что со стороны Джонни несколько самонадеянно считать себя дьяволом, но не стал произносить этого вслух.  
— Это не мой первенец, так что я точно не могу поставить ее на кон, — ответил он. Боб прижал Эмму к себе, словно защищая.  
— Ну, я не настаиваю, — развел руками Джонни. — Но, согласитесь, идея была неплохая. Стюарт, будь добр, еще виски.  
Стюарт снова закатил глаза и ушел обратно к барной стойке.  
— Мы можем играть на раздевание, — попробовал еще раз Джонни.  
— Я пас, — ответили Боб и Мямля одновременно.  
Раз-Два кивнул и понадеялся, что Стюарт догадается позвонить Арчи и попросить поскорее забрать Джонни.

Стюарт догадался.  
Арч появился в баре через полчаса, ухватил Джонни за воротник и потащил потолковать в подсобку. Они все еще мирились, когда спустя минут сорок Раз-Два пошел отлить. Стена между подсобкой и туалетом была хлипкая, в полкирпича. Кажется, Джонни нехило проштрафился, раз уж так активно просил у Арчи прощения.

-6-

Раз-Два проснулся в семь утра от стука в дверь. Боб безмятежно дрых, раскинувшись на кровати как морская звезда. Эмма сопела, устроившись между ними.  
Марте пора завязывать приходить в такую рань, подумал Раз-Два, впуская сестру в квартиру.  
— Слушай, Эмма пока спит, давай-ка я сделаю нам кофе, — предложил он и пошагал на кухню.  
Когда Раз-Два вернулся в гостиную с двумя чашками, Марта стояла на пороге спальни и с умилением разглядывала разворошенную постель.  
— Как Эдди?  
— Ну, нос у него не всегда будет сломан, — ответила Марта. Раз-Два хмыкнул.  
— Нам было весело, — похвастался он, передавая ей чашку. — Можешь оставлять Эм с нами, когда захочешь.  
— О, Фрэдди, — растрогалась Марта. — Ты и твой бойфренд такие милые.  
— Боб не мой бойфренд, — буркнул Раз-Два.  
— Да как скажешь, — улыбнулась Марта.  
Раз-Два на секунду задумался о том, почему вчера он позвонил Бобу, когда мог позвать Мямлю. У Мямли трое братьев, толку от него явно было бы больше.  
Почему? Блядь, да ему это просто в голову не пришло!  
Потому что, ну... Потому что это же Боб. Его Боб.  
И это была, есть и будет его самая главная, самая великолепная ошибка и вчера, и сегодня, и завтра, и, наверное, всегда.


End file.
